


Resting

by sinofwriting



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 8. “Go back to sleep.”17. “I didn’t want to go to bed without you.”
Relationships: Colin Jost/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Resting

“Go back to sleep.” Colin murmurs, when Y/N wakes up, because he picked her up. Carrying her to the bedroom.  
She yawns, shaking her head for a second, before nodding. She yawns again, before resting her head against his chest.

Entering the bedroom, he immediately sets her down on the bed. He presses a kiss to her head, after pulling the covers over her body. Stripping out of his clothes, until he’s left in boxers, he joins her in bed. Y/N rolls over on her right side, so they’re facing each other.

“Why were you sleeping on the couch?”  
“I was resting my eyes.” She mutters, smiling when he laughs. “I didn’t want to go to bed without you.”  
“Well, I’m home now.” He says, watching as sleep overtakes her.


End file.
